Marceline and gumball love affair
by ewefruit14
Summary: marceline and prince gumball have a steamy love affair after a cat fight happens between bubblegum his cousin :  gets steamy, this the actuall story accidently loaded wrong story first time my apologize ;D. hope you enjoy it :D


"Fine!" the beautifully fanged Queen yelled as princess bubblegum pushed her out her candy bedroom, slamming the peppermint door in her gray skinned face. "You never understand my thoughts", she whispered picking herself up from the dark palace hallway. "I try to talk to you! I try to listen! But it never works you're so stuck in your candy popping head!" she yelled walking away through the dark hall, reaching for the nearest handle she felt against the palace walls. "Oh!", She said opening up to a dim TV lighted room, with a set of bunk beds facing a small purple dresser, and a young pink man laying in-between them on the floor.

"Oh-uh? Hello?" He said fixing himself of the blue carpeted floor. "Wont you come in", he now said revealing his light pink face and tosseled fuchsia wet hair, wearing nothing but plaid green boxers and a pair of gamer headphones.

"I didn't mean to barge in like that, I was just-".

"No problem, I heard you guys screaming at each other all night that's why I put on my headphones", he said jokingly dangling them in the air .

"Oh huh-huh", she laughed walking in to his room; "I've never seen you here around the palace before? I come here all the time to steal the palace's candy apples!" she replied jokingly.

"Yeah I'm kind of a hermit, that's why I picked the smallest room in the palace to hideout while I try to get away from the gumball nobles of my kingdom", he said flopping down on his bean bag.

"Kingdom?"

"Yeah my kingdoms from another dimension, my names gumball, I'm Princess bubblegum's cousin, she lets me crash here sometimes".

"Interesting my names Marceline".

"Nice to meet you", he said yawning, "hey it's getting late I think I'm ganna go to be soon" .

"Mind if I crash", she said taking off her black licorice heels.

"No prob", he said getting up, "I'm ganna grab some cherry pop corn you can take the top bunk I'll take the bottom".

"Cool chizz", she said as he walked out "I need to get of this tight dress", she said pulling her red leather attire over her head, now standing in her under garments, she walked over to the purple dresser that was under the small black TV and grabbed its drawer.

"What are you doing blood girl?"

"What", Marceline said grabbing the dresser drawer.

"Yes, yes I can feel the red running through your capillaries", the dresser spoke now opening it eyes.

"Eww gross", she cried jolting back, "how can you talk, you don't have a mouth?".

"Telepathically, and I can sense your different too, you don't have any form of glucose running through your veins".

"Oh well I'm just sick", she said hopping to trick the dresser into letting her into the clothes.

"Well in that case I can't let you in, I am made from grape licorice and if you infect me gumball will get sick when puts on his clothes".

"Potato flopping chizz!" she yelled flinging her arms why are you so!"

"Naked?" gumball finished returning with red popcorn, filling the room with an intoxicating aroma.

"Uh", she said quickly covering herself with her hands "Your drawer won't let me in, I was actually ganna borrow some pjs".

"Oh that old dresser won't open up for another 5 hrs, he's stubborn when it comes to strangers, locked me out the first time I came in this room", he said picking up a raggedy gray oversized t-shirt. "I know it's not much but at least you'll be covered"

"Thanks ", when she slipped it on she became over whelmed with a sense of heat, "Wow this is warm".

"Yeah I just wore it hope you don't mind".

"No biggy", she said fixing it as it fell just below her underwear, "I'm ganna climb in the top bunk now I'm really drained today", she said climbing up the bunk bed made of chocolates, and slipping under his funnel cake decorate blankets.

"Okay well do you want some popcorn?" he said climbing up onto her bed.

"Sure!" she grabbed a hand full and sucked the life out of its color.

"So tell me" he said sitting criss-crossed next to her while she laid down, "what did you and my cousin gets into a fight about?"

"Oh nothing".

"Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me", he said shaking her .

"Fine", she laughed leaning her head on her hand, "Well, I bought spiked lemonade to use on this boy I like and Princess bubblegum kind of drank some, making her turn into a sex crazed psycho and taking a boys virginity".

"Wow", he mumbled cheeks full of popcorn, "that's intense".

"I know I'm stupid, aren't I?, to think a spell like that wouldn't come with a catch!".

"Hey you're not supposed to agree with me", she said throwing popcorn at him.

"Ah! I'm sorry", he said falling back both now laughing, lying opposite ways on the bed. They both starred at the pink ceiling munching on popcorn that had just fallen all over the place, Marceline got up from under the blanket flopping next to the attractive prince.

" Ya know this is really new to me I've always been the kick butt, rocker chick, tom boy and now I'm a sleazy dressed, ex friend , laying in a bed with a boy , I don't know whats been happening to me lately"

"There's nothing wrong with changing?" He said turning to her.

"I know but it's not ganna change the fact that I'm never ganna marry a prince, and stay forever alone, leaving me the only one left in my bloodline".

"No you won't!".

"Yes I will", she said both facing each other .

"Well if it means anything, I like you, you smell like French fries".

"Thanks I think", she said smiling at him oddly.

"But I'm still just a raggedy old boy, with no respect at least that's was Princess bubblegum says".

"Don't worry about her she can be a bicth sometimes!"

"Yeah", she said looking down sadly as tears started to stream down her face.

"Don't cry", he said rapping his arms around her body her head cradling under his warm neck, smelling his soft cotton candy skin filling her head with endorphins, "you're more beautiful than you could even know".

Her heart skipped a beat in shock that the most handsome guy she had ever smelled was holding her in a bed. She nuzzled her nose on his rosy red cheeks and closed her eyes.

His right hand massaged up and down her back exposing her belly button as he moved her shirt up and down with every stroke.

He purred softy in her ear making her giggle but then after what he realized he was doing he stopped .

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I don't want to take advantage of you, excpecially when you're so sad, it doesn't fell right".

She looked at him for a moment noses touching, "And ruin the most romantic moment in my love-less life, I don't think so", she said their lips uniting for a cherry flavored smooch as their bodies moved in unison rapping in each other.

She rubbed her hands down his abs until she reached his boxers sticking her fingers down the front hole to fell his strawberry penis, and breaking lips to pull both of their under wear off

"Wow you don't waist time?", He said eyes widening in surprise as she sat on top of him , her vagina filling with an electric sensation as his flatulent penis rubbed between her, and his gumballs became to swell immensely

"I want all of you just for the night, will you let me do that?" she whispered reuniting lips as she tongue kissed him , circling her tongue inside his mouth as his hands massaged in-between her thighs.

A string of saliva left his mouth as their lips departed, he flipped her on her back and tongue kissed the nape of her neck her neck, her legs now wrapping around his back.

"Alright then, If were ganna do this right I gatta get you ready first", he licked under the rim of her breast, then flicked his soft tongue on her shriveled up hard nipples, forgetting not finish with a hard suck, then licked one by one down her happy trail, her skin now showing blotches of redness, until he meet her pulsating vagina, her legs now bent spread wide apart

"You don't have to do that", she said looking down at him, "I know guys really don't like to go down"

"Well I'm not a normal guy, I've always wanted see what it taste like", her heart raced even faster as she saw the determination in his eyes his tongue smashed into her forbidden area and she felt his Luke warm saliva glisten her clit, his tongue danced around the inside the rim of her "lips" as he tasted her bitter sweet woman hood

She moaned arching her back as she came close to climaxing, not wanting it to end she climbed on top of bubble gum now pushing him on his back and took one long suck on his bulging, lollipop flavored rod, causing him to pre-ejaculate a little in her mouth

"Mmm", she said licking the rims of her mouth, "it taste like a sweet creamcicle"

"Oh sweet candy, I'm ganna come!"

"No", she said grabbing the rim off his penis, "not yet we have to finish this right", he bite his index finger and arched his back as he felt the impending explosion in his rod

"Okay I'm ready now", he said jumping on her like an animal to finish the deal, she felt his sweltering penis enter her perspiring vagina as his body laid on top of hers. He grabbed the bars behind her, and pushed in and out savagely. Her back arced from the intoxicating pain that filled her inner walls, her vag now rhythmically contracting. Drips of sweat dripped off his body as she grabbed the covers behind her head, not wanting to stop the amazing sensation that flowed through their beings. Their breath quickening with every blow. As the bunk bed rocked back and forth his penis contracted releasing the rest of his sweet flavored dessert.

"Oh gosh", she exhaled both looking at each other flushed, "that was amazing".

"I love you" he said smiling at her.

"Oh!" she said laughing rolling back on top of him, "you just want more!"

"True, my hands need new friends".

"You're telling me!" the purple dresser yelled from the across the room.

"Wow" she said laying her head on his chest "Thank you for that".

"No problem" he said kissing her head "Let's do it again next week, in my home town".

"Of coarse" she smiled clapping off the lights


End file.
